


Cursum Perficio (Fictober 2019 #4 I know you didn't ask for this)

by RicePips



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Brief mention of Chakotay/Seven, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Not that I approve, Post-Endgame, Protective Tom Paris, Supportive Crew, some mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePips/pseuds/RicePips
Summary: The press all want a piece of Kathryn Janeway and tonight she must face them and the world.If only she wasn't doing it all by herself.....Thankfully, Tom Paris lends his support before someone unexpected turns up....





	Cursum Perficio (Fictober 2019 #4 I know you didn't ask for this)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for stopping by!
> 
> It's been some time since I last wrote about these two, sadly I still don't own them or the world in which they live.
> 
> However, they still won't let me go, even after all this time, and if I'm honest, I wouldn't have it any other way!
> 
> All mistakes are most certainly my own and for that I apologise. I hope you enjoy reading x

**Cursum Perficio **

Kathryn Janeway, honoured Starfleet captain, leader of all, and as of three weeks ago, returning hero with her remaining band of misfits safely in tow, stood nervously waiting for what she had come to think of as, ‘Judgement Day’.

She wrung her hands together, trying to look calm and collected, yet inside she was…well, she was a mess. 

Since their unexpected, yet welcomed return into the Alpha Quadrant, she’d barely had time to breathe, let alone _think_ or process what being home truly meant. She’d been pulled through debriefings, meetings, interviews, assessments and medicals so thorough she’d wryly wondered if the doctors now had her entire meal history for the last seven years.

In between she’d had emotional reunions with her mother and sister, though only brief, and had worked hard to ensure the safety and protection of all her crew.

It had been apparent very quickly that the Maquis members of the crew were facing suspicion and she had had to go head to head with the highest members of Starfleet to ensure that they all just backed the hell off.

She was starting to feel that slim progress was finally being made.

If only she hadn’t had to do it all alone….

She let that thought drift away into nothingness, it was far too painful to think about that right now. She would lock that away and deal with it somewhere far from here, somewhere where she could let out all the pain of seeing the man she had loved for seven years walk away with a different kind of seven….

She clenched her fists to remind herself now was most certainly not the time.

Their arrival home had sparked a media frenzy, every news outlet wanting a piece of them, it had become ridiculously out of hand and as a result, it had been suggested that she, honoured Captain, hold a press conference and at least try to calm down the media storm that continuously swirled throughout San Francisco.

And that was why, on a Thursday evening, she found herself awaiting something she most certainly did not want to do.

The sound of someone approaching her carefully pulled her out of her hand-wringing routine to glance back at the sound, a soft smile playing across her lips as she saw it was her former helmsman approaching. He came and stood by her side, to her left no less, and if the action was lost on him, it certainly wasn’t on her. Her left side had felt empty for some time now. It felt good to have that space filled, even if it wasn’t by the one man she _truly_ wanted there.

"I know you didn't ask for this," Tom Paris said softly as they both looked towards the stage of the large auditorium. Beyond the curtains, there was an expectant hum of voices, a continual droning sound of voices, all awaiting their glimpse.

“Didn't I?” Janeway sighed, her hands wringing together again as she looked around nervously, there was no point in hiding it from Tom, he knew her too well.

“No, you didn’t,” Tom said more forcefully, casting a look in her direction. “If the Admiralty just stood up and said, ‘no’ for once.”

“I doubt anything would stop the fervour our return has created,” Kathryn said with a shake of her head and a soft sigh. “It’s quite the story I suppose.”

“Still, they didn’t have to toss you out to the lions like a piece of meat,” Tom scoffed. He and B’Elanna had both voiced their concerns and disapproval, but Starfleet had been insistent. When they’d offered up themselves instead of the Captain, they’d been told it wasn’t their story that was needed right now – that would come in time. 

“Oh, joy,” Tom had sneered at the panel of Admirals. Instead, they’d had to concede that only their Captain would do.

“The price you pay for the big chair” Kathryn answered, her voice harbouring a hint of bitterness, the gravelly tone betraying more emotion than she would have liked. “The price for all my mistakes and there has been plenty of those,” she added, her tone sharpening considerably.

“That's nonsense and you know it!” Tom scoffed indignantly.

“Do I?” Kathryn whirled to face him, her eyes flashing. She jabbed a finger towards the auditorium, where not only the press waited, but the crew and their families. “Tell that to all the family members out there whose loved didn't return home with us.”

“They always knew that could be a possibility,” Tom reasoned with a small shrug that sent Kathryn’s irritation through the roof. He paused and sighed and held out his hands in a sign of peace. “Everyone does,” he added gently. He pointed up towards the sky, “You know when you join Starfleet, or the Maquis and head out on deep space missions that there’s a chance that you won't come back. But, you do it anyway. Every single person on that ship was out in space because that’s what they wanted to do, where they wanted to be. And they knew the risk – Maquis or not, they knew.”

Kathryn stared at him before turning her gaze away, trying to hide the glistening in her eyes that had treacherously begun to form.

“You cannot blame yourself,” Tom said softly, he touched her arm. “We got home, didn't we? You did it!”

Kathryn huffed a sigh, “Cursum perficio,” she muttered.

“Huh?” Tom frowned.

“It’s Latin, it means my journey is over,” she explained with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“Well, whatever it is, yes, the…our journey is over, thanks to you. We’re all so grateful,” Tom offered.

“But...” Kathryn began, but found she didn’t know how or where to take that opening word.

Tom jumped in, his tone taking on a more exuberant air, “Think of all the great things we achieved out there,” he gesticulated wildly at the sky. “All the data that will keep Starfleet happy for years! All the second chances we got, the friendships and damn it, the fun!”

“And the stress?” Kathryn added, though she couldn’t stop the amused little tilt of her mouth. Her final word however pulled her mouth back into the thin set line it had been accustomed to of late.

“That too,” Tom nodded gently, “but there are so many amazing things. Hell, B'Elanna and I would never have met. We wouldn't be married and have a child. We have a lot to be thankful for. All thanks to you!” he squeezed her arm again.

“Try tell them” Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand, the other waving vaguely towards the noise that seemed to increase by the minute with barely contained anticipation.

“It'll be fine,” Tom soothed gently. “We're all here and we have your back just like you've always had ours.”

“Not all...” She stopped abruptly as soon as the words left her mouth and felt a blush spread across her cheeks. She had only meant to think it, as she had for the last few weeks, but it seemed her mouth had other ideas.

Tom growled slightly and heaved an irritated sigh, “Yeah, well he's a P'Tak...”

Kathryn couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “Very B'Elanna,” she replied in amusement.

Tom rolled his eyes and folded his arms in a more defensive stance, “OK then, he's a dick,” he said.

“Tom, no need for profanities,” Kathryn warned. “He's still officially your commanding officer.”

“Yeah?” Tom raised an eyebrow, a hint of the former angry young man she’d first known appearing before her eyes. “Well I'll take my court martial, but it's what we are all thinking. The way he's treated you...” his face twisted angrily.

“Tom....” Kathryn’s tone was gentle, she had to accept that the recent behaviour of her First Officer wasn’t just affecting her.

“It's Seven I feel sorry for,” Tom continued, his anger laced within each word. He narrowed his eyes, “She's barely got the emotional capacity of a 7 year old and he's taken advantage of her. All for a tight fitting catsuit and enormous ti…”

“Tom!” Kathryn snapped, she held up her hand, eyes flashing in annoyance. It was one thing for her to think those things in bed at night, but she didn’t need to hear them voiced by anyone else.

“Sorry,” Tom had the decency to look contrite. He sighed sadly, “All I'm saying is, we're here for you,” he offered. “B'E is furious and Harry actually swore earlier over it all! He said he’d kick his ass for how he’s treated you!”

“So, I'm the hot topic of gossip?” Kathryn mused, poised between anger and amusement.

“Ha, the price you pay for the big chair!” Tom responded with a cheeky grin.

At that moment, a young Bolian, aide to the Admiralty, appeared. “2 minutes” he announced before scurrying away.

“Oh, why did I agree to this?” Kathryn groaned, raising her eyes to the roof.

“You'll be fine” Tom soothed. “It’ll take more than a few reporters to beat you, you’re Kathryn Janeway for crying out loud! You could eat them for breakfast!”

Kathryn gave a throaty chuckle, “Maybe once upon a time.”

“No. Always!” Tom said firmly. “Go and show them who’s the boss!”

“I think I’d rather face the Borg again!” Kathryn said with a raised eyebrow.

“We're here.....” Tom began, but something caught his eye over Janeway’s shoulder. His face darkened considerably. “What the hell? The nerve....”

He moved around her, and she turned on her heels to see just what had made her helmsman so angry.

Standing by the doorway to the backstage was Chakotay in full dress uniform. He looked nervous, embarrassed even, he offered her a soft smile before dipping his head.

“Tom...” Kathryn tried to grab his arm, but he was on a mission.

He strode purposefully towards the First Officer of _Voyager_ and came toe to toe with him in an act so reminiscent of seven years ago, that Kathryn almost laughed out loud.

“You've got a bloody nerve turning up,” he practically spat.

“Paris, this is not your concern,” Chakotay said, his tone soft but filled with warning, his eyes fixed firmly on Kathryn’s face.

“It is my concern when you’re acting like a prick, I should knock you out right here….” Tom growled.

Chakotay chuckled softly, “At ease Mr Paris, I’m not here to cause trouble, but keep pushing me…”

“Fuck you!” Tom spat.

Chakotay’s eyes flashed and Kathryn stepped between them, again so reminiscent of a different time and world that she rolled her eyes to the Universe.

“Tom!” she said sharply. “It’s fine, you should go, B’Elanna will be wondering where you are.”

“I’m not leaving you with him!” Tom snapped; his eyes fixed on Chakotay’s face.

“I’ll be fine,” Kathryn soothed, laying her hand on his chest to draw his attention. She smiled softly. “Go.”

Tom looked between her and Chakotay, torn between staying or doing as she’d asked. Finally, he nodded and stepped back slightly.

“You know where I am,” he said pointedly to Kathryn before glaring once more at Chakotay.

“Thank you,” Kathryn said with a soft nod and gentle smile.

Tom moved and came alongside Chakotay, he stared sidelong at him, “I thought you were many things, Chakotay, but I never had you down as a coward. You don’t deserve any second chances here, I hope you realise that.”

And with that he stormed away leaving Kathryn and Chakotay alone for the first time in weeks. They stood in silence, Kathryn looking away whilst he gazed at her face.

“Kathryn...” he began, stepping closer towards her.

She quickly stepped back, “Well I didn't expect to see you here...” she said, trying to sound calm and professional.

“I almost didn't come...” he admitted softly, making her stop and look back at him.

“So, why did you?” she asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

He stepped closer once more, “I had to see you....” he offered, his eyes filled with something that looked like sadness, his dimples appearing softly as he smiled in that way that always disarmed her. “You look good, Kathryn.”

He reached to take her hand, his head tilting slightly.

“And where's Seven?” Kathryn asked coolly, stepping away once more, trying to take control of the rapid beating of her heart and the situation she was finding herself in.

He flinched slightly and dropped his hand, he nodded briefly and inhaled sharply, “She's not here. And not with me.... we never were, not really. I just lost my mind for a while. We both agreed it was madness,” he explained hurriedly. “I know that’s not a proper explanation, but I have to try and start to explain it to you somehow…..”

“Again, why are you here?” Kathryn asked, her voice harsher than she would have liked, but dammit, he had no right to do this, not tonight.

“I told you I had to see you,” he said gently, he smiled softly. “I've missed you.”

“One minute!” the aide peeped through the curtain and announced.

“Your timing is spectacular!” Kathryn rolled her eyes and huffed a sigh. “I can’t deal with this right now, three weeks Chakotay and not a word from you! And now you turn up here telling me you’ve missed me?”

“It’s true though. I've missed you. Missed us,” he moved closer and reached for her hands.

She pulled them away rapidly, “There isn't an ‘_us_’,” she hissed.

“There's always been an us. It's you, Kathryn. It’s always been you. There never could be anyone else. Seven made me see that,” he said in that soft tone of voice that always hit her right in her heart.

She swallowed hard, allowing his words time to process, “Well I don't know whether to be flattered or offended!” she finally offered sourly.

“Kathryn...” he said gently. “Look at me…”

“I can't do this now, Chakotay!” she exploded. She paced angrily, waving her hand around, her other settled on her hip in her old Captain stance. “I have to stand out there in front of the Federation’s press and explain everything and I cannot handle this right now!”

“My timing could have been better,” Chakotay acknowledged.

“You think?” Kathryn exclaimed. “Shit, Chakotay…..I don’t know what the hell you think you’re doing! You think you can just….what? Walk in here and flash your damned dimples at me and everything will be alright?”

“I know I need to explain, I know we need to talk….something we haven’t ever done properly….I know that, Kathryn,” Chakotay soothed. “Just say you'll give me a chance. Afterwards? Please? Seven years Kathryn...”

“You abandoned me!” she cried, her eyes filling with treacherous tears. She swiped angrily at her cheeks as one lone tear made its escape. “You made promises and I believed them!”

“And you gave me little in return…” he responded, a hint of bitterness entering his tone for the first time. 

“I had no choice!” Kathryn cried out.

“I was an idiot….I know that…..Spirits, Kathryn, I loved….love you so much, but it was killing me out there,” Chakotay explained, remorse and sadness emanating within each word.

“When we got home, I just wanted you by my side….but you weren’t,” Kathryn answered sadly.

“I'm here now,” he stepped closer again, invading her space. He touched her face softly and tentatively took her hands in his, “Just say it isn't too late? I'm sorry.... I know we still have a lot to work through...”

“Maybe it's too late?” Kathryn mused sadly. He lifted her chin upwards to look at him and she felt her heart catch at the expression on his face.

“It's never too late for us, we can at least try? We owe ourselves that much, don’t we?” he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

“Captain? You're on,” the Bolian aide was back, he took one look at the scene in front of him and averted his eyes in embarrassment. 

“I have to go…” Kathryn whispered, as his hand began stroking her face once more, though she made no attempt to move away from him.

“Kathryn?” he asked softly. “Tell me we have a chance?”

She swallowed hard as she gazed up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, he began to dip his head closer, his hands moving around her waist to pull her close to him.

“I don.....” she began, but her words were cut off as his mouth met hers. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured as his lips grazed hers. “Forgive me?”

For a moment, all of time stood still, nothing else existed but the soft insistent movement of his lips on hers, even if she wanted to, she couldn’t have resisted, and she knew the moment their lips met that this was what she’d wanted, hell needed all along. She found herself relaxing into the kiss that later she would only ever be able to describe as perfect. At that moment, seven years vanished, no pain, heartache or deprivation existed. No Seven, Riley Fraser, Mark, Kashyk, Jaffen, just two people in love.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard someone clearing their throat and she was brought back to the moment at hand by the Bolian aide who was now fluttering anxiously, his eyes still not gazing at the two humans in front of him.

“I hate to interrupt such a moment, but Captain, you really do need to be out there,” he said, his tone urgent.

Chakotay rested his forehead against hers and smiled, still holding her against him, “Go,” he said softly. “I’ll be waiting.”

Reluctantly, she sighed and stepped back, “You’d better be, mister,” she said with a smirk. 

“I’m not going anywhere, now, go show them what Kathryn Janeway’s made of,” he grinned and raked his eyes over her.

She turned away, a blush staining her cheeks and spreading up her neck. She was certain the press would notice, and no doubt jump to a million conclusions, but she didn’t care. She offered him a brilliant smile over her shoulder and took a step on shaky legs toward the stage. Maybe she did ask for this after all.

_ End _


End file.
